


Out for Blood

by Sins_Writes



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Daddy Kink, Dark Rhys, Death, Gay Sex, Happy Birthday, Human/Vampire Relationship, I dont know what to tag, I promise this is fun, Killing, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Husbands, Professors, Read at Your Own Risk, Shy Rhys (Borderlands), Stalking, Tales From the Borderlands, Thirsty Rhys (Borderlands), Top Rhys (Borderlands), Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_Writes/pseuds/Sins_Writes
Summary: Rhys Strongfork has been a librarian all his life, which is a long time since he was turned into a Vampire. Yet, he spends his days stalking the professor of Mechanics who wears a mask and smells almost too sweet. So what happens when Jack stumbles into his library, dripping that sweet liquid?
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Out for Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatNeedyZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Becky whom I wrote this fic for 🤍 I am so freaking happy we met and now I am your beta for Handsome jackpot. I hope this fic is amazing for you! I had a lot of fun writing it TBH. 
> 
> Content Warnings:  
> Heavy Blood Kink and Knife Play  
> References to cutting (please read at your own risk)  
> Character Death Non-Con

The smell of blood was intoxicating. Its metallic perfume spreading across the dark library, a wave of pheromone and arousal licking at every corner. It caused the young bloodsucker to salivate as the scent filled his nose, his heterochromatic eyes changing to a deep crimson red. Moving quickly, Rhys Strongfork snaked his way around rows of books trying to locate the smell that was causing him to become dizzy in pleasure. 

It was as if he could see the line of blood, its red droplets mapping out the path to his dinner, but what he did not expect was the man cursing loudly, his face dripping the sweet liquid. 

“Fuck. FUCK. HOW THE FUCK DID THESE OPEN AGAIN?!” 

Rhys licked his lips, his mouth watering as blood seeped from the open wounds. His vision clouded as he moved quickly, shoving the older professor up against the wall, his nose buried into his neck. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” 

Rhys was blinded, all he wanted was to eat. His fangs extended almost piercing the skin when he was harshly shoved to the ground, his eyes snapping open, focusing on the older man. 

“WHO THE- no- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!” 

Jack was pissed as fuck already and now he was straddling what looked to be a younger man with blood red pupils. Slowly, they dilated down until they returned to their natural color as the younger's panting became slowed. Rhys coughed, as his fangs returned to their natural state, his body shivering. 

“I-I am sorry. I didn’t mean to? I mean, it wasn't my fault..I mean, You were bleeding?” 

The young man stumbled over his words in a way that made Jack smirk. Wiping the blood from his face, he quickly grabbed his mask and secured it back into place with a small wince. 

“I am good kitten. My question for you is what the hell are you.” 

Rhys flushed at the nickname that fell casually off of the man's lips. 

“You know what. Fuck it. The name’s Jack. and it looks like yours is...Rhys? Reese? How the fuck do you pronounce that?”

Rhys was still too stunned to speak, his prey speaking while slowly rolling up his sleeves to reveal a large wrist tattoo and multiple scars. Jack paused as the heterochromatic eyes followed his every move, hungry. Flashing him a smirk, he stood and leaned against the bookcase. 

“So, cat got ya tongue kitten? Those eyes aren’t fooling anyone, I know you're interested.” 

Rhys blinked, gaining his composure, his thirst still burning in the back of his throat. Standing, He quickly wiped his hands on his jeans, and casted his eyes down. 

“Uh...it's Rhys...and um...I am a vampire? BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE.” 

The panic in his voice caused Jack to laugh out loud. 

“Rhysie. Calm down. I am not going to tell anyone. But, In exchange, I would like to quench that thirst of yours, _ and to be honest _ , I am interested as well. Come to my office after University closes.” 

Jack winked and Rhys could feel the blush creeping up to his cold ears. Even though he was dead, he still felt like he could sense the heat coming from Jack, his cock beginning to swell. Swallowing hard he nodded in agreement. Jack smiled wider and started towards the exit, his hips swaying in a way Rhys could only describe as...tantalizing. 

“See ya soon...Kitten.” 

****

Rhys quickly hid in his office, his hands on his head as he heard Jack's voice over and over again like a slight whisper in his ears.  _ The professor he had been admiring from afar just SPOKE to him. The professor he secretly...sneaks photos of...just asked HIM to his office. _ Rhys fumbled with the key to his mini fridge, opening it quickly. Grabbing a small pack of blood, he ripped the top off and drank it. He still hated the taste of older blood, the sweet fragrances clouded by the stench of death. He wished he could sink his fangs into something fresh...something like... _ Jack.  _

There was a small photo of the professor in his wallet, the words Handsome scribbled across the bottom, a nickname Rhys came up with when he saw him the first time. Those older eyes hidden behind glasses, his mask worn out but in a way that just blended with his face. His strong scent that has made Rhys come multiple times in his office that he had to laminate the photo just to make sure he didn't make the mistake of dirtying it again. Gods, Rhys loved this man so much and he didn't even know the younger existed...well..until tonight. 

Rhys finished off the packet, draining every last bit of blood, before tossing it into the nearby trash can. HIs cock was still painfully hard, pushing against the restraint of his pants. He quickly palmed the length through his jeans, his mind wandering to the beautiful scar underneath the mask, the sweet drops of blood that oozed from the wounds, the blue hue mixed with a deep crimson. A soft moan slipped from his lips. 

_ “fuck….Jack…”  _

*****

It had been awhile, even Jack could admit that. His daughter was grown now and his ex wife disappeared with her lover years ago. So when the cute little thing almost bit into his neck, Jack was immediately ready for whatever happened next. He was hard thinking about the beautiful crimson eyes shifting to the yellow and chocolate. Licking his lips, he watched the time tick down on his clock.

_ One more hour until Kitten is MINE. _

*****

The walk from the library to Jack’s office was by far the hardest thing for Rhys to do. The amount of times he almost turned around; he wasn’t able to even count that on his fingers. He tried to mental prepare himself by saying _ this was only for drinks, _ or  _ that Jack only wanted to see a vampire up close. _ His brain was working miles a minute as he entered the Robotics department. The lights were dim as the empty lab showed projects of technology Rhys had only read about in books. Living for centuries made him amazed at what new tech was created with each passing year, yet this? This stuff was way more advanced. 

The office was sending a yellow hue across the floor as Rhys inched closer, the sweet and musty scent of Jack seeping out from within. Taking a deep breath, the librarian gained the courage to knock, its sound echoing loudly in the room. He could hear the thick footsteps approaching the door, Rhys immediately thinking;  _ He could run away and go back to just jerking off to photos he collected in his room.  _

“Well come on in Kitten. No need to keep me waiting.” 

Jack opened the door and gestured for the vampire to come in. 

“You...you know inviting me in is superstition…”

Jack let out a laugh from his belly, his eyes locked onto Rhys. 

“Yeah, yeah. I am into lore. Yet, I didn’t expect one of ya to be working for the school.”

Rhys moved into the office, shocked by how big it actually was. Jack locked the door behind him, as he moved to sit at his desk, gesturing for Rhys to come forward. 

“So...tell me..Jack. What exactly did you want to know?” 

Jack’s hand moved, unclicking the mask from his face, showing Rhys the scar he casually tried to hide. Rhys could feel his mouth salivate as he watched blood trickle down his cheek. The older man picked a letter opener from the desk and held it up to his neck. 

“I want to know exactly how much blood I can spill before you have your lips on me Rhysie.” 

Leaning back in the chair, Rhys watches the knife slowly skim across the pale skin, droplets of blood oozing from the fresh cut. Jack moaned with pleasure as he ran his hand down his chest and to his crotch. Sucking in a breath Rhys felt his cock harder, his fangs extending as the blood slowly trickled down Jack's neck. 

“Jack...I…” 

Jack smiled, swiping some blood onto his fingers and bringing it to his lips. 

“Come to Daddy…” 

Rhys didn’t hesitate. He was there in a second, his mouth on the open wound on Jack's neck, his tongue sliding across the cut, the taste of metal and cherries coating him. Jack groaned as Rhys slid onto his lap, working his way up to the red painted lips. 

“Daddy…. I want more.” 

The growl in Jack’s throat resonated in Rhys ear as he licked a long stripe up the old scar, hints of crimson hitting his tongue causing him to soar in pleasure. His cock was painfully hard as he rutted against the older man. Jack shifted so his own length was flush against the boys, arching up causing a sweet moan to slip from Rhys’s lips. 

“Come on baby. Show Daddy what you taste like.” 

Rhys’s eyes turned a deep crimson, his thirst taking over as he moved to suck on Jack’s bloody bottom lip. Lapping at him like he was a dog, he slid his tongue inside and cupped the professor's face so he could dip deeper inside. It was warm, hot, Rhys could feel his cold skin becoming flushed with heat as Jack’s tongue delved deeper, their teeth knocking against each other as they struggled to grab as much of each other as they could. Pulling away, a thin line of blood and spit formed between them as Rhys was panting hard. Licking his lips he shifted off of Jack and fell between his legs, his crimson eyes begging. 

“Can...Can I drink from here Daddy?” 

Jack nearly came in his pants. Fuck, this kid was really something. Unlatching his buckle, Jack unzipped his pants and yanked them down, his cock springing free the head already flushed and crying for attention. 

Rhys looked at it for a moment, his mouth watering. Jack's cock rose from a smooth surface, his balls hanging low just waiting to be sucked. The vampire's face was pleading and Jack spread his legs showing it was okay. 

“Take whatever you want baby boy. Open me wide, prep me so Daddy can ride that cock” 

Rhys’ eyes widen in shock. 

“I.. I get to take you!?” 

Jack huffed out a small laugh. 

“Yeah ya do Rhysie. Just cause I am Handsome as Shit, doesn’t mean Daddy doesn’t love to be dicked.”

Rhys swallowed and leaned in, the musky scent of his Daddy filling him. With a small lick, he tasted the slick that was currently spilling down the thick veins. Jack released a small moan as Rhys worked his way down the length, his fangs grazing the skin. Rhys's fingers slide up the man's thighs until they reach the pink rim of muscle. Rhys pulled off, his face shocked. 

“You...You are already wet?!” 

Jack’s face contorted into a wicked grin. 

“Yeah baby. Didn’t want to waste too much time. I wanted your cock inside me the minute I saw you. And damn, its been a long time… so you better fuck Daddy all nice and hard.” 

Rhys whimpered, his cock painfully hard, his finger pushing into the older man, Jack releasing a whimper. Working his fingers in and out, adding more to stretch, Rhys went in for his meal. His fangs extending, he pierced the skin right below Jack’s balls, the warm rush of blood filling him. 

“AH BABY. YES.” 

Rhys sucked the area working a third digit into Jack, scissoring him open. Pleasure coursed through the older man as he felt his blood drip down, Rhys using it as extra lube. It didn’t take the boy long before he was lapping his way up and pushing Jack’s cock deep into his throat, the teeth slicing more skin. Jack was a mess, his moans gradually becoming loud as he felt the release teetering on the edge. Rhys could feel it as well, pulling himself off Jack's length with a sloppy pop, blood and pre falling from his tongue. 

“Not yet Daddy...I want you to come on my cock.” 

Rhys looked at the desk behind him and found what he was looking for. Grabbing the rubber band, he brought it down and onto Jack's cock, tying it tightly around his cock. Jack groaned, pain and pleasure overcoming him as he felt his orgasm trying to push past. 

“Mmmm FUCK. Kitten..You play dirty.” 

Rhys smiled sending Jack a shiver. The crimson eyes, the blood on his lips, everything made the older man weak. Grabbing the letter opener, he slowly held it up to his arm. 

“Now now Daddy...You are losing a lot of blood already… Do you want to live on the edge of death? Or do you want to be like me.”

Confidence looked good on Rhys and Jack saw that. Rhys quickly removed his wet fingers and worked his cock out of his pants, Jack whimpering at the loss of heat. Licking his palm, Rhys wet himself and lined the head of his dick to the ring of twitching muscle. Blood and lube spilling out of the hole making Jack look like the whore he was. 

“God Fuck. PUT IT IN ALREADY BABY.” 

Rhys pushed his cock deep into Jack without hesitation, the sensation tripping through him. Jack cried out as he swallowed Rhys deeper and deeper inside on until the base. Rhys nearly climaxed right then in there; it was if Jack's ass was milking him. The vampire grit his teeth, his fangs digging into his bottom lip as he shifted inside. 

“Fuck...Daddy… You are so tight.” 

Jack let out a choked laughter, gripping onto Rhy’s forearms, the letter opener pressing into the vampire's skin. Realizing this position wasn’t going to work, The younger left Jack, nearly bouncing him on his cock. Jack’s eyes blew wide as Rhys was buried deeper, his arms wrapping around his neck. 

“RHYS.” 

Nipping at Jacks ear, he slammed him down on his desk and started to fuck himself, the slow drag of his cock causing Jack to cry more. 

“Jack...I mean, Daddy. Do you like this cock of mine? Does it make you the slut you wanted to be? Tell me Daddy, am I doing good?”

Jack nodded bringing the opener to his arm and dragging it down, blood spilling rapidly. Jack dropped the knife and let his fingers slide up, coating them in the crimson liquid. He moved his hand down and slid the blood over his cock, pumping and stroking it in rhythm with Rhys. The vampire moaned and grabbed Jack's arm, bringing it up to his lips lapping at the wound, the sweet liquid sliding down his throat, filling his belly as he abused the man's prostate over and over again. Jack was crying now, his cock straining against the band, tears falling down his face. 

“Does Daddy want to come?” 

Rhys teased slowly, dragging his cock out and shoving it back in with force; the professor's hands moving to pressure on Rhys’s stomach leaving a nice bloody handprint. 

“Yes. YES DADDY WANTS TO COME. MAKE ME COME BABY.” 

Rhys moved quickly, ripping the band off of Jacks cock, gripping the man's throat and fucking him deep into the table. Jack’s orgasm ripped through him, uncontrollable and powerful. Rhys watched the man come undone beneath him, ropes of cum painting Jack's chest and face. Rhys moaned loudly as he tipped over the edge, filling Jack as the grip on his throat became tighter. 

“Rh-Rhy--BABY. CAN'T BREATHE” 

Rhy’s cock continued to twitch as the walls around him milked him dry. HE watched as the whites of Jack's eyes started to form as they rolled back.  _ Just a little more...then he will be mine forever. _   
  


Jacks went limp, his heart rate slowly dangerously low as Rhys went in for his neck, sinking his teeth deep into his vein. Sucking enough blood to fill him with the venom that would bind Jack to him for eternity. 

Jack's skin turned a ghastly pale, blood slowing from the wounds as death ate its way through him. Rhys removed himself, cum spilling from the man. Lifting him up into his arms, he sat back into the chair, curling the older man into his chest.  _ Ah, he looks so pretty. So perfect. Better than the pictures. _

Smiling wickedly, Rhys brought the man's lips to his and breathed into him, Jack's eyes flying open as he gasped for air. 

“what...What happened?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME.” 

Rhys only smiled wider, the Crimson eyes glowing. 

“Mine...Mine forever. My Daddy. Forever. Forever…” 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. 
> 
> PLEASE GET BECKY A FOLLOW ON TWITTER AND ON A03! @ThatNeedyZombie- Twitter HiKIller- A03
> 
> She is truly the best and I love her to death! I hope you have a fantastic birthday love 🤍
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, I am needy and love the validation! 🤍


End file.
